dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Saikou (DBGTS)
Saikou (斉衡, Saikō) is the former North Supreme Kai (北の界王神, Kita no Kaiōshin, lit. "The North's Divine King of the Worlds") and the current Grand Supreme Kai (大界王神, Dai Kaiōshin, lit. "Great Divine King of the Worlds") of Universe 6. In this position, she reigns over the entirety of her universe, including all of its realms. Whereas the death of the Kais in Universe 7 allowed many threats to rise to power, such as Majin Buu and the Planet Trade Organization, Saikou's persistent hold over her universe has prevented their counterparts from acting in the same manner. She is the main antagonist of the Kai Invasion Saga. Appearance Personality Biography Background Millions upon millions of years ago, following the unfortunate death of the North Supreme Kai, the Kais of Universe 6 came together to pluck a golden fruit from one of Kaiōshinkai's many Kaiju trees. However, unbeknownst to all of the Kais present, this Kaiju had only just begun to rot, growing soft with decay, a defect that went unnoticed. From this fruit was born Universe 6's next North Supreme Kai, Saikou. While the rotting within her soul was minor, certainly not any surefire indication of her future actions, it still swayed her ambitions in the smallest ways. After several years spent studying in the world's secrets, practicing self-defense techniques, and refining the natural abilities of a Kai, Saikou took up her position on her planet within the Other World. From her throne, she watched the mortals in the lower universe develop and squabble, sowing the seeds of life, and stepping in whenever a dire threat arose and putting it down herself. While many other Kais were pleased with the simple lives they lived and the powers they had, Saikou's deeply set ambitions prevented her from accepting a life so empty and aimless. In the bountiful free time she had available to her, she lazily fantasized about ending up on Kaiōshinkai's highest throne and taking no the title of Grand Supreme Kai, the highest of the Gods of Creation. It was nothing more than idle dreaming, for Saikou was a loyal vassal who only wanted what was best for her universe and her people. To drive these immoral thoughts from her mind, Saikou devoted every free second to meditating, finding spiritual bliss, and perfecting her abilities. She even traveled among the lower planets of the mortal universe to study their disciplines, mastering many unique mystic arts. While she ostensibly did this to keep herself from entertaining her ambitions, it gave her direction and kept her satisfied for some time. During the frequent meetings between the Supreme Kais and their subordinates, over the coming decades, Saikou came to prove herself to be the strongest of her universe's protectors, surpassing even the Grand Supreme Kai. This knowledge caused those old, forgotten daydreams to rise back up to the surface of her mind. More importantly, however, she caught the eye of her universe's God of Destruction, Barada, who respected her for her devotion and skill. Welcoming her to his planet in the living world, he tested her power himself. While Saikou was badly outmatched by Barada, she held her own better than any other warrior of Universe 6 save for Barada's angelic attendant, Vados. Respecting her ambition, he offered to train her to further advance her skills, and Saikou, overjoyed beyond belief, happily accepted this honor. For many, many years, Saikou came to his planet from time to time to train with him and Vados, growing stronger and stronger with every visit. Feeling the weight of this new power, her ambitions only grew stronger despite her misgivings. The Grand Supreme Kai had never received such an honor, neither had any other Kai; only Saikou was deemed strong and worthy enough to train alongside the greatest god, so why was she stuck watching over the north end of the universe? Saikou was mulling over this question, alone on her planet, when she became aware of the arrival of demons from the Makai in her quadrant of the universe. Without hesitation, she went to intercept and slay them to protect her universe. While these demons were among the strongest the Makai had ever produced, they could not match Saikou's skill or power, and she cut the majority of them down without complication. However, the final survivor, Nikto, proved to be a challenge. Not due to sheer force or ability, but a magical technique that allowed her to peer into the depths of Saikou's soul. In the last moment she was given before Saikou killed her, Nikto told her of the rot that tainted her immortal, divine grace, and revealed that she had once been a similarly tainted Shinjin before she was cast into the Makai. Saikou's blade stopped an inch from her neck as the words settled into her brain, giving Nikto the time to flee back through the gap and return to the Makai. While she wanted to believe that it was a lie, Saikou felt the truth in those words, and sat on her throne, shook to her core. All at once, it had made sense to her. She was denied what she thought she had deserved due to the deepest sin that she had been born with. This realization, and the implication that she was no better than the demons she had just slain, left her a shell of what she had once been. Depressed and guilty despite all the good she had done, Saikou considered ending her own life to make up for her flawed birth. Still, Saikou could not bring herself to do such a thing, as even beneath all this turbulent self-loathing, her ambition and duty remained. This only intensified her burning guilt and left her slowly realizing that even her ambition had stemmed from her rot. So, in an effort to keep herself in check, she abandoned her training under Barada and fully dedicated herself to her divine, creative duty. Centuries passed by as she did so, and as she focused on her responsibilities, the world beyond her quadrant of the universe began to change. Barada, the highest god, as he cycled through periods of hibernation and periods of open destruction, had absorbed countless mortals. The evil elements of all he had absorbed slowly came to the forefront of his soul, twisting him further and further to evil. The chaos he became slowly grew more unnecessarily extensive, as planets needlessly vanished into nothing. There was no authority powerful enough to challenge him, and despite her power, Vados simply let him do as he pleased. At the next meeting between the worried Kais, Saikou became aware of his actions, and they turned to her as the only one who could even potentially slow him down in his rampages. Despite her misgivings and her lingering fondness for her mentor, Saikou agreed to attempt to stop him the next time he awoke. In preparation, she spent years training, and though she put everything she had into her training, she still knew that she couldn't hope to defeat Barada. Desperate, Saikou searched for magical means of victory, ultimately even resorting to studying demonic sorcery. Before she could complete her training, Barada was awoken far earlier than expected, by an outside source - Nikto, who had learned a spell that would allow her to seize control of even the gods, as long as a glimmer of evil existed within them. The spell deeply warped the God of Destruction's divine essence, turning him into a Majin - the mighty, evil Majin Barada. Despite this spell, Nikto could still not truly control Barada, only direct him, and so she set him upon the opponents that had caused her trouble in the past - the universe's Supreme Kais. Arriving on Kaiōshinkai, he instantly killed the Grand Supreme Kai with a burst of power that was felt across the universe. Instantly aware of the disturbance, Saikou teleported to Kaiōshinkai to stop the new Majin even though she wasn't ready. It was her duty, after all, and she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she failed her universe due to a selfish cowardice. Unsurprisingly, Saikou was outmatched and overpowered, but as she was beaten down again and again, a selfish, stubborn streak awoke within her, and she refused to give up and die. Bloodied, beaten, and dying, Saikou exhausted nearly her entire library of spells over the course of her fight with Barada, slowly wearing him down just as she was. The final spell she utilized, on the tiring, weakened Barada, was a sealing spell that would imprison him within her broken sword. It succeeded, trapping his essence within her blade, which she reforged by materializing a blade of the strongest material in the universe - Katchin. With no time to spare, Saikou pursued Nikto as she fled from the scene. While she turned her spell against her, Saikou, knowing of the rot within her soul, had prepared magical wards to prevent such a thing. It still took all of her willpower to resist the spell, which accelerated her decay despite her best efforts, but Saikou powered through and with one motion, decapitated the demon mage with her blade. Having protected her universe, Saikou immediately collapsed from exhaustion, and as she felt herself slipping, accepted death. Much to her surprise, Saikou awoke on Kaiōshinkai, surrounded by the other Supreme Kais, who had brought her back from the brink of death. With the Grand Supreme Kai dead, she was immediately offered his position and unanimously voted it by her fellow Kais. This was an honor that she could not refuse, no matter how much she may have wanted to, and as she accepted it and sat on Kaiōshinkai's throne, Saikou's old ambitions arose from deep in her heart once more. On that throne, Saikou felt the deepest joy and satisfaction she had ever felt in her life. From her seat, she could watch over the entire universe and observe even the furthest, smallest mortals. Here, she slowly came to understand what had twisted Barada to evil - the tainted hearts of mortals and the evil within them. As she saw them butcher each other in the millions, her stomach turned in disgust, rage, and envy - for despite all of this sin, the mortals grew faster than the gods ever did, and found greater satisfaction in their limited lifespans. Before she could think of what to do, the Supreme Kais came together once more to discuss the matter of having no God of Destruction, and Saikou silently thought about what she had seen. The lack of a God of Destruction presented a new challenge. Barada was a reclusive god and had few students, none of which had really risen to his level, and though Saikou could have taken up the position, that was only if she had not been a Kai. The destructive divine soul of a God of Destruction could not exist within a Kai, who were born with infinite creative potential. Universe 6 had no warriors with a divine spark, and though they could've waited for one of the lower Kai's students to show some glimmer of promise, Saikou wanted to rectify the issue immediately. She traveled to Universe 6's twin universe, the Seventh, where she found that they had just gone through a similar crisis. Their wayward disaster of a god, Buu, was still free, however, and his position had been filled by the universe's strongest warrior - Beerus. His twin brother, Champa, remained a mortal, and so to fill the vacancy in Universe 6, Saikou offered the position of Destroyer to him. Eager to prove himself his brother's superior, Champa accepted the offer, and Saikou passed on the destructive essence within her sword to him. But... on an impulsive whim, Saikou kept just a sliver to herself. Struggling with the conflict between her ambitions and her duty, Saikou failed to accomplish much for many years as she constantly hesitated to do what part of her felt she must. She knew not how to deal with the destructive existences of mortals, short of eradicating them all, but what kind of god would do such a thing to her subjects? Her subordinates were little help, too, slowly growing lazier and leaving threats to Champa or their own subordinates, much to Saikou's irritation. As these inner conflicts continued, Saikou became aware of how things had ultimately occurred in Universe 7. As Beerus slept, the wizard Bibidi awoke Buu and had turned him on the Kais, who were slaughtered, save for a single survivor. It was a failure that made Saikou feel more nauseous than anything she had ever seen, and made her keenly aware of every failure and shortcoming in her own universe. It was that moment that convinced Saikou that the gods were lazy, incompetent, and poorly suited to their duty. The Kais were nothing compared to the Gods of Destruction, and couldn't take their positions once they gave them up. No, they instead promoted the greatest warriors of their universe - the mortals - to take on the title of Destroyer. The gods were failures, and though the mortals may be destructive and evil, they were powerful, and they accomplished things. As Saikou investigated things more deeply, she realized that the only reason her own universe had survived Barada's betrayal was because she stopped him. And the only reason she had the power and knowledge to do so was because of her corruption. That sliver of evil had given her the ambition to become more than what she was, as opposed to letting the world just happen around her. The other gods had no such impetus for improvement. If she hadn't rotted, or if she had been cast into the Makai, they surely all would've died. The moment she returned to Kaiōshinkai, Saikou demanded the presence of every god in the universe, and told them of what she had concluded. While she kept out the details of her own corruption, she told each god present that they could not afford to be lazy. They would have to stomp out every evil and nurture every strong mortal to raise them to the level of the gods. It was a command, to each of them, not just a speech, and, shaken and convinced by Saikou's grim intensity, each took it to heart and changed how they approached the world. So, while Universe 7 lost millions of planets and races to countless villains, Universe 6 remained a peaceful, prosperous universe. Saikou took note of this, and watched as the single remaining Kai did nothing to help the universe even as tyrants came into power, and as even Beerus fell into the destructive hedonism that tempted all mortals. Disgusted and enraged, she decided that she would have to one day rescue Universe 7 from its irresponsible rulers, but to do so, she'd have to gain the power of a God of Destruction and fully unite her universe. Never stopping in her pursuit of greater power and peace, Saikou lead her gods to victory over the Makai's demons time and time again, stomping out the most powerful and dangerous foes within. Here, she saw a dangerous being that was created from the DNA of countless beings - mostly mortals, scattered from various eras of time. After exterminating the aberration and his creators, who surely intended to use such a thing only for evil, Saikou felt a twinge of inspiration in her heart. The genetic monstrosity was created only from mortal DNA, with not even a drop of godly blood, and had potential that far surpassed Saikou's. She could not accept this, but she had long known that mortals had greater potential for advancement than any god ever could gain. It was an epiphany for her, and she decided that, secretly, she would create a being, a blend of god and mortal, that would have the potential of a mortal and the goodness of the divine. This being would be the one to strike down Beerus and Champa and unite every world in peace and prosperity. Over millions of years, Saikou quietly and carefully cultivated a Kaiju tree in her personal garden from which would sprout the most powerful warrior. She gathered DNA from Universe 6's most powerful mortals, taking note of the Super Saiyan that had crushed the evil Saiyans and Sadala and united his people, and of the malicious, mysterious mutant hybrid that started a clan of the same monsters. Many fruits grew on the tree over time, but none met Saikou's exact specifications, and instead remained on Kaiōshinkai as attendants. However, eventually, only a mere thousand years ago, her ultimate creation was grown from the tree. With the blood of the strongest warriors of the universe, Saikou saw an unlimited potential within her "son", and knew she had succeeded. She named her creation Zamasu, and raised him as her son and closest attendant in the years that followed. Dragon Ball GTS Universe 6 Saga Learning of the powerful mortals that Beerus had discovered on Earth in his universe, Saikou manipulates Champa into starting a tournament with him to switch their Earths, wanting to possess such powerful mortals under her control. Handpicking Universe 6's contestants alongside Champa and Vados, Saikou enters her beloved son into the Universe 6 team to test out his power, which had gone without a proper opponent for his entire life. Power Like all of the Supreme Kais, when she first fell from the Kaiju tree, Saikou had power far surpassing that of Universe 7's tyrant Freeza, enough to allow her to destroy him in a single blow. However, this was only the power that she possessed when she was first created, and she has grown far stronger throughout her life due to her ambitions and incessant training. She ascended to a power that far surpassed that of all of Universe 6's other Kais fairly early in her lifespan, and grew even stronger after being tutored by Barada and Vados. When Barada turned against the Kais and attempted to destroy them all, though Saikou was still his inferior by a significant margin, she was capable of holding him back and ultimately sealing him away. That was millions of years ago, however, and by now, Saikou has far surpassed Barada and overtaken the likes of Majin Buu in power by a very large margin. In Universe 6, she is only inferior to Vados and Champa, and is stronger even than her universe's greatest mortal warriors, even her own protege Zamasu, at least for the time being. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' - The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'[[w:c:dragonball:Godly ki sense|Godly ''ki sense]]' - As the Grand Supreme Kai of Universe 6, Saikou possesses the ability to sense godly ki. 'Ki Techniques:' *'''Ki'' Blast' - The most basic form of energy wave. *'Energy Shield' - Saikou's mastery of ''ki makes the creation of powerful forcefields a simple task. *'Destruction' - Quite abnormally for a Kai, Saikou has the ability to erase others from existence due to the sliver of Barada's destructive power that still remains in her blade. She cannot use this power herself due to the conflict between destructive and creative forces, but can channel it through her blade. Those that take a single, direct hit with her blade while its power is unsealed find themselves erased from existence, being cut away even from the cycle of reincarnation and karma, and being reduced to a nothingness so thorough that not even the gods can bring them back. Mental Abilities and Spells: *'Magic Materialization' - Saikou can use her natural magical abilities to manifest objects from nothing, using this ability to materialize a Katchin blade for her broken sword. Due to her mastery of the technique, she can use it to create complex items instantly. *'Sealing Spell' - Saikou can seal other beings within innocuous objects with this spell, using it to trap Barada within her sword. *'Possession' - Using a complex godly spell, Saikou can project her consciousness into the bodies of others and take control of them. *'Telekinesis' - Saikou can mentally manipulate and lift objects from a distance, and can use this power to trap others in place and slice apart objects. *'Telepathy' - Saikou can mentally, wordlessly communicate with others across even universal distances and can even read minds. While for many users of this technique, body contact is necessary to do so, Saikou can read the minds of others without contact easily and discern even their most private thoughts. *'Ultra Instinct' - A rare, highly advanced mental state in which the body transcends the mind and is able to instinctively act without the need for mental input. Though Saikou learned the basics of this technique during her training under Vados, it is imperfect and unreliable; she can only use it for short periods of time. Movement Techniques: *'Afterimage Technique' - Saikou can easily create afterimages through her sheer speed, using them to distract and mislead opponents before going in for the kill. *'Kai Kai' - Using this teleportation technique, Saikou can teleport to anywhere in any universe without the need of a ki signature to track. Trivia * Saikou is in large part inspired by Zamasu, as may be evident, but with the intent of being a deeper and more sympathetic character and thus a better villain. * The spelling of Saikou's name in Japanese means "Equilibrium", but also has a similar rōmaji spelling to the word for "highest". Category:Dragon Ball GTS Category:Aliens Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters who can use Ultra Instinct Category:Gods Category:Kais Category:Villains